Pollination
by LovelyWrath
Summary: Sakura has never known much about the Aburame clan or their responsibilities. Shino has never considered the full extent of the all of the duties of a medical ninja. Two ninjas begin to appreciate each others' talents and contributions to the village after a chance encounter in the fruit orchards outside of Konoha. What all will they learn about each other? ShinoxSakura Mature
1. Chapter 1 In the Orchards

Dear loyal readers,

Surprise! Here is my newest fic. I've already been working hard on it and I could not wait to start releasing chapters. I will release more as I tweak and complete them. I really hope you enjoy this ShinoxSakura fanfic as much as I enjoy writing it!

Please Review!

Regards,

LovelyWrath

Pollination

It was early one morning, a mere hour or so after the sun rose. The dew was still fresh upon the grass as Sakura headed out, beyond the walls of Konoha, to the fields and forest beyond. The cool, moist air was as refreshing as the clear blue sky, the chirping of birds in springtime. It was going to be a great day to collect medicinal herbs to stock up the village supply, as well as her own personal supply. Who knew, maybe she'd even find some good spices to cook with.

The landscape, painted the vibrant colors of spring, made Sakura's heart sing, and the displays of all the different plants were simply too breathtaking to ignore. As a result, Sakura slowed from a sprint, to a slow jog, and finally she found herself leisurely strolling, far off the beaten path. She would follow the edge of the west forest to where it met the fruit orchards, then cut south to where the plant life was undisturbed.-that was the plan. She always had great luck finding herbs and spices there. Sadly, there would be no apples- it was too early for that. But soon there would be pears, figs, and other delicious fruits that would soon find their way to Konoha's market, making the village smell sweet and delicious. The thought of preserves and baked apples made Sakura's mouth water- these were not year-round treats, and though dried fruits were yummy, they were absolutely no real substitute for fresh, ripe fruit.

She stopped at the peak of a hill to observe the orchard and the adjoining field. There were many more fruit trees than she recalled. Konoha was truly a lucky village, to be in a place where the climate was always mild, the rains were dependable, and the crops always produced well. It was a lucky, lucky thing, particularly since Konoha had so many mouths to feed, being such a populated village.

Something caught Sakura's eye as she began her descent along he edge of forest- there were clusters of chakra that were unnatural. Her suspicion rose, and her curiosity got the best of her, so she decided to carefully enter the orchard, where many of the trees already had budding and blossoming flowers. A brilliant butterfly landed on her arm, and she tried to ignore its beauty, and remain focused on locating one of the chakra fields. It wasn't long before another, then several more butterflies found her, just as she was positive she was standing right at the center of one of the chakra fields. It took her a moment to realize that she seemed to be standing in the company of hundreds, possibly thousands of butterflies, many of which were neutral in color and resting upon the tree trunks, and appeared more moth-like than anything. The brilliantly colored ones seemed more active, and clusters of them rested on single blossoms, or fluttered from one tree to the next. Astonished, Sakura watched as the entire group seemed to migrate from one group of trees to another- she'd never seen so many butterflies in her life. Why were there so many this year? And moreover, why were they putting off such strong chakra signals? It all felt familiar, yet foreign.

As she moved deeper into the forest, she could sense a person, and as she slowly neared him, her suspicion and worry was put to rest.

Aburame. It was a name Sakura became familiar with during her youth, and when she was inducted into the academy. Most people frowned at the mere mention of that name, simply because of what it implied- the presence of a bug manipulator. Sakura would never forget her first encounters with Shino, nor would she ever forget how Ino always squealed and nearly turned green (that latter part being amusing to Sakura) in regards to Shino, the youngest member of the Aburame clan.

It was Shino who occupied the orchard on this beautiful morning, and Sakura stopped to observe him as he concentrated on moving multiple swarms of bugs across the orchard. He'd removed his hood and coat, so he stood in a vest slacks that rested low on his hips. His hair was longer, but thinner than in his youth, and he was taller, and toned. It wasn't often that anyone could see the shape of Shino's body, due to the way he always wore long, jackets, collars and hoods. He struck Sakura as being a very private, quiet man. However, that did not impede him when it was necessary for him to step forward and take control of a situation. Kakashi and Sai had once told the story of how Shino had crushed a base without much assistance at all- a one-man destructive assault that was startling coming from such a quiet boy. Shino was quiet, but smart and observant, and a force on the battle field.

Shino had been concentrating so deeply on the task at hand that he didn't immediately realize Sakura was present. He internally scolded himself for becoming so detached from the rest of the world that he was vulnerable to attack, and counted his lucky stars that it was an ally that had crept upon him.

"Good morning." He didn't smile, but the greeting was enough. Turning to face the woman, he looked her over slowly.

She was dressed for a day out, wearing her normal gear- a black skirt over shorts, net, and a sleeveless vest that conformed to her curves. She had finally grown her hair back out, after having it short for much of her youth. Half of it was pulled up to reveal her flawless face, emerald eyes, pink cheeks. They were not children anymore, but though Sakura had been through much in her nearly-thirty years of life, she still retained much of her youthful, natural beauty. She was a true opponent to any enemy, having found her own strength in chakra manipulation. She was intelligent enough to heal the injured, and bring them back to full health, often even if they were on the brink of death.

Sakura caught herself sizing Shino up, but didn't know why. She shook her head and brought herself back to reality. They days of their youth were gone, and in this orchard stood two very accomplished and admirable ninjas. They'd never sparred, they'd never had a reason to go toe to toe, but they both knew that they were quite equally matched without taking into consideration their equivalent ranks.

"Good morning, Shino. I see you're... busy." It was then that Sakura saw the several hundred ladybugs climbing his leg as a unit. They moved up his thigh, hip, torso, and to his arm. He reached up, pointed to the West, and they took flight, only to attach to a nearby tree. He directed them to their location and they did his bidding. The bugs made her shiver, but at least they were reasonable bugs. And by reasonable, that meant that on a creepy scale of 1 to 10 (10 being maximum creep), lady bugs and butterflies were only about a 3. If they'd been beetles or roaches, Shino would be standing in that orchard solo right about now.

"Ah." He glanced around, then nodded sagely, "Cross pollination is my mission this week. It must seem fairly boring."

Sakura shook her head, "No. But I thought nature did that all by itself.."

"It does, to a point. There are less available wild bugs this year due to the cooler-than-usual winter that we had. So, my clan can ensure that everything goes well with the pollination by gathering insects from surrounding areas and directing them to where we need them the most."

"Oh." Sakura had to admit, she'd never thought that an Aburame would have that kind of mission. Shino was a lot more useful than she gave him credit for. All those delicious fruits she enjoyed? He was out in the field diligently making certain she'd have the opportunity to enjoy them this year."Well, thanks, Shino. I had no idea you did things like this."

He nodded again. "Not all the time, but it was a question this year. We'd rather be sure than not. At least it's a relatively safe mission. There aren't many dangers in pollinating plants." He almost smiled, but sort of smirked instead, she noticed. "What brings you out this way?"

She stepped closer to him, smiling genuinely, patting one of the empty sacks slung comfortably across her shoulder. "I'm out to collect some medicinal herbs. Also some delicious spices, if I'm lucky."

He tilted his head. He'd never thought that the medical ninjas would be out collecting herbs themselves, but it made sense now that he thought about it. After all, who better to identify and judge the plants needed for potentially life-saving techniques than the medical ninjas themselves. "It's a great time for that." He thought aloud, "Have you figured out your path?"

Sakura's head bobbed in the affirmative, "Yes, I'm heading down along the edge of the forest here, to the thicker wooded area." She motioned with her hand. Shino crossed an arm over his chest, brought the opposite hand to his chin and rubbing it gently, thinking.

"You might also want to check the opposite side of the orchard. I know it's not the usual area, but an underground spring has come to the surface there, and it has really grown up over there, and definitely there are spices. I also noticed some delicious looking mushrooms when I was gathering insects in that direction, so if you're not lucky in your chosen area..." He trailed off, and Sakura was almost shocked. Shino was far more helpful than expected!

"You know about edible mushrooms?" She asked, curious. "

Shino shrugged gently, "My mother had me gather with her a few times, so yes."

Sakura smiled vividly, rubbing her hands together. "Well, thank you! Sounds like I won't go home empty handed no matter what today." She was already excited about gathering. Shino had confirmed some edible items, and that was enough to make her skip her original plans and head strait over to his side of the orchard. However, she controlled her urge and decided to head off in the direction planned.

"You're welcome. Anytime, really." Shino moved to manipulate a swarm of butterflies to another tree, but he canted his head and paused to watch the pink-haired woman walk away through his dark glasses. Up until she'd arrived, his day was pretty routine, lonely, and boring. However, she gave him something to think about on and off for the rest of the day. It was a shame he didn't get to see her more often...

Creepy. Weird. Bug boy.


	2. Chapter 2 Sharing is Caring

Thanks for reading! As with most of my stories, they build up a lot. This is a true ShinoxSakura story, though, so expect the payouts to be worthy of that. Please read and review!

-LovelyWrath

* * *

The day was long, and Sakura had taken many short breaks during her gathering to enjoy the scenery, take in the fresh air, and ponder all the usual things, like work, all the recent gossip Ino laid on her at every opportunity, Naruto's constant drama and books she needed to acquire.

In the past, Shino hadn't crossed her mind much, but on this day she was realizing what a mystery he was to her. It was obvious why- she (along with most of the other females she knew) had immediately dismissed Shino at a young age. After all, bugs were extremely yucky back then. Surely they were the catalyst of Shino's potential social life. Sakura began to feel a little guilty as she remembered shying away from the boy on many occasions, or downright following suit as her peers avoided him entirely. Children could be cruel- heck, by now it was obvious that adults could continue the cruelty out of habit.

Sakura's original planned path produced less-than-stellar results, so when she finally caved in and reverted to Shino's proposed location for gathering she was rewarded with an abundance of herbs and mushrooms, as promised. She chalked her earlier failure up to the fact that it seemed her favorite picking spots had been discovered by other inhabitants of Konoha, or passers-though. Wandering to another side of the orchards proved to be easy and rewarding- soon Sakura's pouches were filled with herbs and delectable mushrooms, and even a few wild roots. She only decided to return home because she had more than she could carry. It occurred to her that she should share her spoils with Shino as thanks, as she happily wandered back towards the village.

Late into the afternoon, Sakura purposefully passed through the orchards again, but there was no sign of Shino, and she couldn't sense his chakra anywhere within range. Making her way back to the village, she wondered if it would be okay to drop some of the spoils off at the Aburame property. It wasn't far from her own home, and it wouldn't be too much trouble for her to pop by after she unloaded the spoils at home- and it couldn't help to have a shower, she thought.

Sakura was lucky to have a nice apartment, easily afforded on her konoichi wages. It was off the main roads, so the area was always quiet, which was great because Sakura's sleeping schedule could be seriously skewed depending on when she was needed at the hospital. As she made her way inside and deposited the fresh findings on the counter, she sighed, happy to be in her own little private corner of the village. It wasn't much, but she had a generous kitchen, small sitting area, a nice bedroom and a private bath. Her only complaint would be the occasional loneliness, but her loud friends Naruto and Ino often managed to distract her from that. Even Sai was a help when Sakura needed not to be alone. It was almost like he could sense it, so he would remain perched on her sofa, sketching away while she did chores, cooked, or vented, and all the while he'd remain pleasantly quiet and agreeable. As wonderful as her friends were, they could not fill all the voids in her life, and at night, Sakura would find herself alone in that bed, wanting warm body to snuggle up to. It was for that very reason that she never allowed herself to drink at home while alone with Sai or Naruto- she wasn't the most controlled drunk in Konoha.

A shower made Sakura feel better about herself, every time. She was still young, and her body was in the best shape- she exercised, sparred, and ate healthy. Being a medic ninja helped her maintain herself, even though it was an often stressful, sleepless occupation. She had recently let her hair grow out long again, and had taken to pulling it up into a messy bun atop her head, and today was no different. A fresh change of clothes and Sakura felt better than ever- her tunic was comfortable, yet fitting, and leggings were always her go-to for lounging, work, or most missions.

It didn't take long for Sakura to sort out some herbs and vegetables that she wanted to take to Shino. Finding herself on the road to their family gate, Sakura grew nervous. The Aburame clan was small, and generally quiet, but above all, they seemed like a very private clan. This wasn't unusual, as most clans were private, but the Aburame clan was very small and close-knit. It was Sakura's understanding that there were less than thirty of them in total, and only three children had been born to the clan within the last decade. She'd seen some of the top-secret medical files on the clan, and assisted Tsunade in administering fertility treatments to one of the younger, recently married clan women. Aside from that, Sakura had zero previous experience with this particular clan, so as she approached at the gate, she found herself at a loss for how to present herself.

The sun was setting far to the west, and the light falling over the weathered walls gave the place an almost spooky feel. Sakura stopped to take in the sight, and was happy to see lanterns were already being lit around the complex. The gates were tall, riddled with vinery and small red flowers. The walls around the property were no different- tall, ancient looking, comprised of cracked stones and overrun with vines and foliage. Most other clans kept their properties crisp and clean- the Hyugas cleaned and repaired their walls weekly. But for the Aburame clan, the state of the wall, with all its cracks, crevices and plants, was likely kept that way in favor of the clan's specialty.

"Can I help you?" Sakura almost jumped out of her skin- the man standing on the other side of the gate had completely crept up on her. With vines obscuring her vision, and his chakra fields blocked by the odd walls, the man was afforded a great protection in the form of chakra-proof camo. The man was much older than she, with greying hair. Still, he appeared toned, healthy, and alert. "What is your business here?" He regarded her carefully, suspiciously. It wasn't often a stranger approached the Aburame property, let alone a pretty girl.

"Good evening," Sakura smiled, "I am Sakura... Haruno Sakura. And I've come by to drop some herbs off to Shino."

The man's mouth formed an "o" and he nodded gently, realizing suddenly that she was not only familiar to him, but she was in fact the famed prodigy of their own Hokage. He seemed to be appraising her. Even so, he remained guarded. "Are you expected? I have not been informed of your arrival, miss Haruno..." Several small black bugs gathered upon his shoulder, and flitted their wings before taking off toward the center of the compound. There was a short silence as Sakura thought her actions through.

"Oh, no." Sakura blushed- she really was unused to dealing the clans. Had she guessed wrongly? Was her unannounced arrival too invasive? "This is really spontaneous, and I apologize for that. I met Shino while on my way to gather today, and I gathered far too much for myself. I was hoping to share with his family since he was kind enough to advise me of a few good locations... I don't mean to intrude. I could leave it here, or make an appointment.. or send a message.." Sakura took a step back, with the intention of retreating.

Just as quickly as they had gone, the small swarm of bugs returned to their post upon the man's shoulder, and skittered around excitedly. Sakura shuddered involuntarily- perhaps she was not as over the bug thing as she'd previously thought. The man canted his head and seemed to be collecting information from the bugs, somehow communicating silently.

"Wait.." The man seemed suddenly desperate not to let her go, "You are now expected." He undid the lock from the gate and opened one side to allow Sakura entry, he even afforded her a lopsided grin. She hesitated before entering the compound for the first time ever, and the gate was secured behind her.

"Shino's home is strait down this main road, and left when you reach the fountain." The man had no intention of leaving his post, but he noted the sudden apprehension on Sakura's face at the mention of navigating herself further into the compound. With a wave of his hand, another small swarm of tiny bugs flew out and hovered nearby, "Just follow your friends, they know the way."

Sakura nodded gently and did as she was told. It wasn't a long walk- indeed, the beautiful compound was quite something to behold, with all of the greenery and several weathered statues. The fountain at the center of the property was also overgrown with vinery, but still functional and magnificent. Before she rounded a corner, she glanced down the opposite path, and could just make out bee hive boxes at the far end of the street. Grateful that she didn't have to take that path, the followed her newfound "friends" until she arrived at a two-story home with a wrap-around porch. It was one of the more prominent buildings in the compound, which led Sakura to believe that Shino's branch of the clan was one of the more wealthy ones.

As she small swarm of bug dispersed, Sakura ascended the steps to the porch. As she reached up to knock, the door flew open and she was greeted by an unfamiliar, yet handsome man, who stared at her for an awkwardly long moment from the dark recesses of the entryway.


	3. Chapter 3 The Deal

Quick update, I know. 24 hour or less turnaround on this- mostly because I already had most of it written. I got hung up in spots, and couldn't figure how to break this down into smaller chapters. So enjoy this monstrous chapter, see you again soon.

Please read and review. 3

-LovelyWrath

* * *

Shino went through the usual motions of his day- doing his duty to Konoha as a bug wielder, followed by his routine of checking on the clan and his parents. As always, he found himself at his own home.

At the end of his day, he stood in the foyer of his home, and as usual, he could only see a well-furnished void. He pushed himself further inside to change into something more comfortable, and less confining. He abandoned his dark glasses upon the counter, as the house was dark, even when the lights were on. Many of his bugs dispersed to all corners of his home to rest for the night. It didn't feel like a home to Shino, though he returned there every day. When he slept, it didn't feel warm and comfortable. Each morning felt the same, a repeat of its predecessor, a call to go through the motions again. Something was missing, and he could feel it to the very core of his being.

As he pulled himself from the thought of this endless cycle, he found his hand on a bottle, but he moved on to a somewhat less potent beverage- hard liquor wasn't on the agenda tonight. Drinking wasn't a nightly ritual, but it had gone from an occasional fling to a frequent affair with the liquid.

He was well into that bottle of wine when his clan's bugs delivered the message to him- a young pink-haired woman was at the gate asking for him. Did he expect her? No. Could she enter? He couldn't think of a reason to deny her, but he also couldn't think of a reason that she'd actually want to venture onto the compound. Some part of him laughed it off- he'd call her bluff. After all, beautiful women didn't venture willingly onto Aburame property... and if she did show up at his door, he'd leave the male population of the clan that was so lucky to witness the event in a state of shock, to be sure. So he delivered a positive response, and before he could organize his thoughts or compose himself, he could feel her approaching his doorstep.

Before she could touch the door, it was swiftly opened, and she found herself face-to-face with an athletic man about her height. His eyes were dark and narrow, and his hair fell wildly. He wore a fitted top and loose pants hung low around his waist. His arms and torso were toned, and Sakura blushed at the sudden appearance of the handsome man. She was so taken aback, that there simply were no words. Finally, he spoke.

"Sakura, what a surprise. What brings you here?" The voice was familiar, and it took Sakura a long moment to put two and two together.

"Shino?!" It was a half-question, half shocked accusation that made his eyebrow shoot up and his mouth to form a hard line.

"You didn't recognize me." He said, simply. This very thing had happened before with Naruto, and Shino somehow found it monumentally more disappointing coming from Sakura.

Sakura shook her head and smiled, "I'm so sorry! You look just... so different without your glasses, jacket... Casual you caught me off guard, is all."

He decided not to mention that she should have fully expected it to be him, seeing how she was standing on his porch, about to knock on his door during his off-time.

"What can I do for you, Sakura?" He nodded gently, taking a moment to look her over. She looked fantastic in her form-fitting clothing. Sakura had developed nicely- with full breasts and a slender, toned waistline. Her round hips balanced her out nicely. She was curvy enough to catch a man's eye, but not excessively endowed like her mentor, who Shino regarded as being frighteningly voluptuous.

Sakura smiled again at him, but more vividly. Shino wasn't often the recipient of smiles from pretty girls, so it made his heart skip a beat. He mentally insisted that his body not react to such a simple gesture. Yet, Sakura was the first female, or even friend to ever arrive to his home for a visit- none of his teammates had even dared to approach his clan's compound.

"I overdid it while gathering today. I thought I'd share my findings with you as thanks." She held out a few bags filled with herbs and vegetables.

Hesitantly, he reached out and took the bags from her, and nodded his head gently. Not only was she the first visitor to his home, she brought along gifts. For _him_. And it wasn't even his birthday or anything, just as a thank you out of the kindness of her heart. Something was definitely off in the world.

Sakura's smile faded as she observed the confused look on his face. "Is something wrong, Shino?"

He shook his head vigorously, "No! No, not at all. I.. I don't often get visitors. Would you like to come in for a visit? I've just opened some grape wine and it's just really delicious." He didn't even recognize his own words, they just came out before he could stop them. The first female to ever drop by, and he was already luring her into his home? Absurd. At least his motives were not bad- what would he ever do with a female in his home? They would both likely feel quite uncomfortable. He was no host, and she was out of her element as well. Add to it the fact that Shino was "bug boy". It was no wonder to him that she would turn him down.

"Oh that sounds really great." It wasn't out of obligation, Sakura found herself very interested in seeing Shino's living environment. The house was so pretty on the outside, surely the inside was amazing as well. And grape wine? That was a luxury Sakura did not intend to turn down if offered. So as he moved aside to let her in, she slipped into his dimly lit living room eagerly.

Sakura seemed excited at the prospect of a drink with him. He wanted to pinch himself. He glanced out the door, and was glad to see nobody watching, though the likelihood of nobody spying on the situation was slim to none- the Aburame clan was close-knit, and everyone knew everything about each other.

"Are your parents home?" Sakura asked curiously, noting the empty sitting room and kitchen areas.

Shino shook his head, moving to the kitchen counter where he deposited the vegetables by the sink. He moved to retrieve an extra glass and poured Sakura a generous helping of the dark liquid previously promised. He also topped of his own glass. Grape wine was not notorious for being a strong drink, though this particular stock was fairly strong. Sakura gratefully took the glass as soon as he offered it, and took to sipping at it gingerly. She noted the line of bottles across the counter shelf- anything from hard liquor to wine, to mixers. Shino's kitchen was stocked.

"I live alone." He said, finally. Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"In this big place? That's a lot of space for one guy..." Sakura mused, glancing around at the wide open area.

Shino felt his cheeks grow hot. It wasn't entirely his choice to live alone and in the large house, but the clan was small and when he came of age, there were ample empty houses on the compound to choose from, and none of them were bachelor pads. This was purposeful, as the next directive for him was to choose a bride, and there were no options within the clan. Outside of the clan, well... nobody was ever attracted to an Aburame. He would have to rely on an arranged marriage, most likely. So far he'd been able to avoid the subject with his parents, but they were growing impatient.

"Heh. It is a lot of space for me. But it's the clan's way of preparing me for the future, I suppose."

Sakura wasn't an idiot- she picked right up on the meaning behind his words, and oh'd quietly. He moved to sit in the living room, bottle of wine in tow, and she followed suit, finding a comfortable seat on the opposite end of the sofa from him.

"So you're expected to marry and start a family soon?" Sakura asked, curiously. "You don't have to answer, I don't want to pry." She did want to pry- his circumstances were more and more fascinating.

"I am, though I'll say my prospects aren't exactly many." He chuckled and swirled the wine in his glass.

Arranged marriages were the commonplace within the clans, so Sakura always assumed that like the Hyugas, other clans would have already chosen who their children would marry. She looked Shino over, grinning. This prompted him to finish his glass of wine and pour another.

"So you're looking at arrangements now?" She poked for more information, still grinning.

Shino shook his head, looked to her, then looked down, shoulders slumping slightly.

"There are no arrangements. I'm on my own. As you might have guessed, my clan has none to offer and we're not particularly good at arrangements outside of our own clan." He shook his head, "That's a really poor situation for me. I'm the least likely candidate to attract a wife from the outside."

Sakura's grin faded and she watched as he drank down the next glass of wine. It then occurred to her what was going on. Shino was planning to drink alone tonight, and Sakura had just arrived at the beginning of it. As he reached for the wine bottle on the coffee table, Sakura snatched it from his reach and held it away from him. He eyed her suspiciously.

"You're not drinking to cope with the situation, are you?" Sakura asked. His expression said it all. Finally, he rolled his shoulders and settled back upon the sofa. He set the empty glass down, and smirked awkwardly at her, feeling warm within his belly. He'd already had a few drinks before her arrival, or he'd never have been able to invite her in. Not wanting her to worry, he carefully explained himself.

"Not really. I only drink every once in awhile, when there's too much on my mind and I need to unwind. Not often at all.." Or so he claimed. In his mind, he counted the times this week and last that he'd unwound with a drink, and he'd be lying to himself if he ignored the fact that it was becoming dangerously frequent occurrence. "But it doesn't help that my family is often traded fine wine, so I could never hope to run out."

She nodded. The wine was delicious, and she didn't often get to partake in such a luxury. "It can't be any fun to drink alone, though.. why haven't you invited your team over?"

Shino sunk into the sofa. "They don't come here.. you're actually the first visitor I've had since I started living alone." Or ever, with the exception of being summoned, which generally happened from the gate as well.

The more he thought about it, the more pathetic he seemed, even to himself. Sakura picked up on it, quite the empath. She drained her glass and sighed happily, her tummy filled with delectable sweet wine. The thought of Shino drowning his sorrows in alcohol didn't sit well with her. He was an odd guy and a bug wielder, but he was still a human being. But somehow, sitting across the sofa from him, he seemed all too normal, and far too lonely for such a nice guy.

Sakura pursed her lips in thought, and tucked a stray strand of pink hair back behind her ear, actions not unnoticed by Shino, who'd never had a female visitor the likes of Sakura before.

"You know, Shino... you don't have to hang around here all alone. You can come out with us and stuff. You're never uninvited. I know I'm busy a lot, we all are. But I'd love to do dinner with you sometime."

Shino looked away from her with a sigh. "Please. I know this. I don't need your pity.."

"It's not pity! Really. It's just... seeing you now." She shook her head, "It's really a shame for such a good looking guy to spend all of his evenings cooped up alone and drinking. If Ino could see you _now_,"

Sakura lifted an arm to motion at him, up and down, ".. she probably wouldn't leave you alone."

Sakura couldn't help but grin, nor could Shino. If anyone would be the first to notice his less-covered state, it would be Ino. And it was very likely that appearances would help her overcome any number of the awkward issues that her target might have, like being a bug wielder. Sai was a prime example of this- socially awkward and often downright insulting, Ino always seemed to revert back to flirting with the guy, regardless of his disinterest in her, and his fake smiles that Ino seemed to almost take as the genuine article.

Shino chuckled, "Are you saying I should come hang out with you guys... and wear less clothes? Is that a suggestion.. or a _request_?" The alcohol made him bolder, of course, but it wasn't that he was curious to know. After all, for Sakura to bring it up at all she had to have noticed herself. Could it be that she'd been admiring the view.

_Oh geez_, she thought as she averted her gaze and bit her lip. She worked herself into a nice little corner, conversationally. Sakura hadn't imagined that Shino would pick up on any of that.

He laughed again, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I've been drinking, you know." She knew. "But you know I'm no good with the ladies... so all bets are off in that arena."

"No way! You just need a little push, that's all." Sakura turned back toward him and scooted closer on the sofa. "I think you're just out of your element, is all." She paused to think, then grinned.

"You know, a lot of us usually try get together on the weekend for ramen. We always end up drinking and sometimes it turns into a real party at someone's house... why don't you come out this coming weekend, Shino?"

He shook his head vigorously, "Knowing it's not my strong suit, your answer is to throw me out into the middle of the fray?! No... just. No."

Sakura noticed his discomfort as he shifted in his seat. She scooted closer, and Shino looked suddenly much like a wild animal about to flee. Then it struck her... it wasn't just the social situation that Shino couldn't handle. It was women!

"No, of course not, Shino. I wouldn't leave you hanging out to dry like that." She tilted her head and he watched her warily, having pinned himself against he armrest of the sofa.

Wide-eyed and desperate for an escape, Shino watched her eyes gleam as she calculated some grand scheme in that pretty little head of hers. He wanted to run, but really, where would he go? She was in his house, his sanctuary. There wasn't much of an escape to be had, so at the very least, he could hear her out.

"What are you plotting at..?" He asked slowly.

She smiled vividly, batting her eyes at him flirtatiously, "You need practice, and someone by your side to make you feel comfortable, and to help direct you."

Shino swallowed hard. He didn't like where this was going. He could feel the blood rush to his face at the thought of what she was suggesting.

She hadn't thought it completely through, but it seemed much like all the times in the past when she'd helped Sai by being good company, and hanging by her teammate's side until he was more comfortable in the social environment alone. This was a little different, though. Shino could potentially survive a social situation, but it would be far easier to render him useless. Unlike Sai, Shino would likely wallflower himself, or even escape entirely.

"So, I think you should go out with me a few times. I think it will be good." Sakura nodded; Shino's mouth fell open.

"This... this is a dumb idea. I won't have you pretend dating me to make me socially acceptable." He frowned finally, avoided her gaze and turned his head to look away.

It was Sakura's turn to frown, and she reached over to place a near empty glass container on the coffee table. Sakura had never been turned down for a date, regardless of the circumstances. That is, if you didn't count Sasuke, and since they were kids at the time, she didn't count Sasuke. Regardless of the reason Shino would deny her, it still came as a blow to her pride, and she didn't intend to take it.

Aware of the alcohol in her system, she paused for a moment to consider her next move. Her first instinct was the bring out the heavy artillery, and somehow convince Shino that he was making a mistake in denying her. What did he have to lose? Sakura considered herself to be excellent company. Worst case scenario, they hang out and have a blast. Best case scenario, Shino comes out of his shell, and/or finds a girlfriend... there was simply too much potential to list. As for Sakura, she wasn't attached to anyone- she rarely was, so there was no negative aspect to her enjoying the company as well. Besides, whenever she dated someone, even casually, the jealous crushes always came out of the woodwork. As annoying as she recalled that could be, she hadn't been on a date in several months. It couldn't get worse than it was already, could it?

Shino stared hard at her as she internally weighed the situation in her mind. Her bottom lip poked out as she sighed wistfully.

"So, you're saying... that you wouldn't enjoy going on a few dates with me?" She canted her head, leaning in to stare him directly in the face.

Shino's mouth became a hard line. At this point, he could even smell her. She smelled of some faint floral scent, rice flowers, lavender, sweet cream. It was maddening, and it took all his concentration to fight back, "I'm not saying that. I'm saying that you wouldn't really be giving me a chance." It was his only card to play, and it made her blink several times.

She hadn't considered that. Shino was an accomplished ninja, a clan ninja. He was renowned for his skills on the battlefield. All accomplishments aside, she had to admit he was a nice guy- he had to be, to have been innocently drinking in this close proximity to a woman after not having any companionship pretty much ever. An added bonus- he was mysteriously handsome without his normal gear. What harm would there be in giving him an actual chance? She couldn't think of one, other than Naruto losing his shit all over again, as he always did when Sakura dated someone else. That was normal.

"You're saying, then, if I were to request a date with you seriously, then you wouldn't say no?" She asked, her voice softened, "Because I'm willing to give it a shot."

Ugh! This was an impossible situation. What was the word Shikamaru always used? Troublesome. Shino detached his gaze from Sakura's only to find his gaze wandering to her neck, traveling over her shoulder, down to her delicate collarbone, and further still to her amble cleavage. Trouble was an accurate word for it. He felt his lower stomach tighten as he forced himself to breath, told himself to look away. Damn, why did she have to be so gorgeous, even in such dim lighting? When his gaze returned to hers, she seemed to be regarding him through half-lidded eyes. He felt his shoulders slump.

"Fine, have it your way." He managed as he tried to calm himself.

Expecting her assault to ebb, he was surprised as she lingered for several seconds, a smile creeping over her pale pink lips, "We have a deal, then?"

"Yes." He said, too quickly. Her proximity to him was taking a severe toll on his mind and body. By this point, the hardening of his groin would be obvious in normal lighting- thank goodness he'd neglected to turn on more lamps! He could feel her leg shift, and brush his own. The heat radiated from her body as she simply refused to move away from him. His mind screamed, _**why is she still so close**_?

"Then let's shake on it." The warmth in her belly from the alcohol was one thing, but the warmth below was something else entirely. He consented to a handshake, and lifted his left hand, expecting what? That she actually meant a handshake? How cute. Was she playing a trick on herself, noticing that Shino was downright attractive in this light? He seemed nervous, his dark eyes flickering occasionally away from her own to admire some other part of her body, before being controlled back to meet her stare. She knew exactly why. She'd placed herself so dangerously close to this innocent man.

Sakura reached out to take his hand withing both of her own, slid her fingers around his hand and rested several digits at the pulse point of his wrist. "Your pulse is racing, Shino."

He wasn't stupid. He knew that she was a medical ninja, and could likely read him more than he'd ever want her to. Still, he somehow managed to control his breathing for a moment.

She noticed his struggle, naturally, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before releasing him. As she rose to her feet, he realized the sudden impact of the lack of her body there next to him- it wasn't as warm. He shivered, and hoped not visibly.

"I should be going." She said, smiling sweetly.

He nodded, clearing his throat before rising to his feet to follow her to the door. He opened the door for her, and began to thank her for visiting. Before he could get the words out, she turned to face him, halting him in place.

"Shall I look forward to seeing you on Saturday?"

He could only nod.

Almost as an afterthought, Sakura took a step toward him, rising to her toes and planting a quick kiss on his cheek that seemed to him to set his entire world on fire.

"Good night, Shino." She pivoted and strolled away into the night. He stood in place to watch her until she rounded the corner of a neighboring building, and moved out of sight. He couldn't help but notice her shape, the roundness of her hips, and how they moved with every step that may or may not have been carefully planned.

As Shino closed the door the world seemed to move around him. It took him a moment to realize that it was because every bug he was bonded with seemed to be active along the inside walls of his home, affected by his own arousal, and the presence and scent of Sakura within his home. "Really? I have to deal with _this_ now, too?" He couldn't control it now any better than he could control his own body's reaction, so he decided to let the bugs wear themselves out and resigned himself to a shower and tension release session before a good night's rest, which he seriously doubted he would be capable of.


	4. Chapter 4 Predate

The weekend was upon Shino before he could think his situation through. Shino endured throughout the week as his relatives, particularly his mother, poked and prodded him for information. He fully expected it, after all, there had never come a woman knocking at his door, and such a reknowned, talented, and beautiful one was enough to light the gossip mongers on fire.

Shino's father had admonished his mother for her behavior, and though she bit her tongue and held back the brunt of her questioning, Shino could see the hope in her eyes, the sparkle. His mother wanted him to seal the deal, most immediately, with Sakura. Far be it for Shino to reveal the fact that Sakura probably wasn't acting as a valid potential mate at all.

The weight on Shino's shoulders was heavy. He was one of few heirs, and the only one from his branch of the clan, which was regarded as the strongest. Sakura's reputation was well-known in Konoha- her healing skills and chakra control were without a match locally, and her strength was astonishing.

Clan families always loved a good background and bloodline, and though Sakura's bloodline wasn't famous, it was clear that her genes were golden. Additionally, Sakura was absolutely beautiful, and being honest, those genes would come in handy to the bug-wielding clan as well, considering their difficulty in attracting outside mates. Hence his family's excitement over the potential to bring Sakura's blood into the fold.

To think of it that way seemed cunning and greedy. Shino knew his family cared for him and wanted him to be happy, but a step above that on the priority list took into consideration the fact that his clan had pledged to protect Konoha, and the bloodline needed to continue, to thrive, to strengthen. It all made his head hurt to think about it, particularly knowing that Sakura was about as likely to end up with Shino as Shino was likely to become the Hokage. About none. Or negative nine thousand percent. Oh, how his head hurt to think about it.

Shino hoped for the best, but expected the worst.

As the week proceeded, he discovered that everyone had plans for the weekend to meet up, dine, and party. This week's late-night gathering would be held at Choji's home, and as such there would be food and booze galore. Shino resigned himself to the situation and decided to go with the flow.

Finishing his chores and rounds during the day, Shino showered and dressed himself. Regarding himself in the mirror, he at least could admit to himself that his body was in great shape. Still, a t-shirt and slacks wasn't enough coverage for him, and though he managed to leave the house with only a tiny fraction of his bugs (just enough for a parameter and to call forth a swarm in the unlikely event of an emergency), he didn't manage to leave behind his glasses or his jacket. Previously, the jacket had served to help house his thousands of bugs and protect both himself and his companions from the elements... now he pulled the collar up high and sunk down into the garment, hoping to be less noticable in general. He didn't know what to expect from Sakura, or from the evening at all, and it made him nervous. He liked to plan things out and think things through before acting, but in these circumstances, he was at a loss.

Ringing Sakura's doorbell that evening was a challenge in itself. Shino must have stood in front of her front door for at least 15 minutes before he worked up the courage to ring the damned bell. His stomach knotted up and part of him truly wanted to take flight and escape. But another part of him wanted to see her again, to feel her skin against his, and hear her soft voice. The latter was delighted as Sakura flung open the door to her apartment and she greeted him with a cheerful hello and a bright smile.

She was gorgeous- she wore a fitted black dress that stopped several inches abover her knees. The neckline was low, with several shifty ruffles. She wore a cardigan over it, left unbuttoned. Her feet were bare, but her toenails were painted pink, almost to match her hair, which was left unbound, and swept to one shoulder. Shino returned the greeting and smiled in return, noting how she tilted her head and acquired a concerned, curious expression.

"Shino.. it's not cool enough for a coat..." She said, poking out her bottom lip just slightly. "Please, come in. I'm almost ready."

She moved inside and he hesitated to follow, conjuring up all of his strength to carry him over the threshold and into her home. She closed the door behind him and looked him over as he looked around her apartment. Stay cool, he told himself. He really, truly hoped he appeared calm and composed.

Sakura was quite good at dolling herself up. Since she was fairly curvy, most fitted dresses looked and felt great on her. Feeling pretty good about herself when she finished dressing, she actually had started looking forward to the evening, even feeling a bit of excitement knowing that she would be treated at least nicely. Ultimately, she hoped to enjoy the evening and to make Shino more comfortable. Maybe then' he'd come out of that shell of his a bit... she would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit dissappointed when he showed up practically wearing a shell. Was that handsome man she'd seen just a few days prior somewhere in that coat? Or was she imagining or exaggerrating the entire thing?

Sakura's apartment was a modest one. Her sofa and chairs each had throw pillows and blankets. Two shelves were filled with various books, and he could ascertain from his position that most of them were medical books. There were also several framed pictures on the mantle- of her, her teammates, and her family. It was a cozy place, inviting him in- it smelled of honeysuckle and cream, and he noticed the bouquet arranged on her kitchen bar counter.

She moved over to the bar counter to retrieve her jewelry- some pearl earrings and a thin silver necklace. He watched her, and recognized the pieces as gifts she'd recieved when she became a jounin, and several of her friends and teammates had collected a fund to buy her something nice. The set looked lovely on her, complimenting her hair and eyes... Shikamaru had played a heavy role in selecting the set. Shino sighed internally- his friend was a genius, after all, but Shino could now appreciate that on a whole new level. Sakura soon turned to look Shino over again. He suddenly felt unsettled all over again as she slowly approached him, and he froze in place.

She smiled, disarmingly. "We probably should have spoken again before today.." She could tell he was out of his element. To Sakura, Shino seemed calm, yet guarded, and almost weary of her, which for some reason made her heart hurt a little. "I think you should leave the coat here. Tonight's really a casual thing, no need to appear ready for battle... would you mind leaving it behind?"

She was right, he agreed. He'd only brought the coat because he felt so comfortable in it. It was like a wall between himself and the world. He nodded gently, "If that's what you would like."

She beamed and before he could act, she was already unbuttoning the garment. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as she helped him remove the coat. She hung it on the rack near the door and returned to him, circling him like a vulture before returning to stand before him. In a black t-shirt and slacks, he felt nearly naked before her. She stared at his face for a long moment, and he tried desperately not to drown in her eyes.

"Do you need the dark glasses, too? The sun has almost set..." She puckered her lips and batted her eyelashes at him, several strands of pink hair falling across her visage. He was helpless against her, and as he shook his head, she reached up and plucked the glasses carefully away from his face, folding them. She almost gasped as she peered up at him, lips turning up into a satisfied grin, "Shino... your eyes are gorgeous, you know."

She wasn't lying, of course. His eyes were outstanding, and she wasn't entirely sure that his dark glasses weren't the actual reason he was single to begin with. It was easy to forget he was a bug wielder while looking up at his eyes. He looked away for a moment, embarrased at the attention, and unsure of how to respond to it. "... Thanks." He wanted to tell her his eyes were nothing compared to hers, but of course the words wouldn't come to him. But as he looked back to her, she smiled again, and he found it contagious.

"Then it's settled. We look great and we're ready to have a good time, right?" She giggled, hanging his folded glasses in the v of her neckline, which, much to his delight and torment, made her cleavage all the more visible as the weight of the glasses tugged gently at the garment..

He nodded, swallowing hard. He was absolutely in trouble... moreover, Shino was beginning to doubt whether he would be able to tell this beautiful woman no if she ever did request for him to do something he didn't truly want to. She had already picked up on the fact that he was easily swayed by her words and gestures, it was obvious. But would she truly abuse her power over him?

They exited the house, and she locked the door behind them, dropping her keys into his pocket since her clutch was only big enough for a bit of money and a lipstick. As they made their trek across Konoha toward the restaurant, Sakura slid her arm through Shino's and pressed herself against him, a gesture which brought him closer than he'd ever been to a beautiful woman before, and made it quite difficult for him to breathe normally without concentrating on it.

Kiba was the first to witness the couple as they passed through town, and consequently, the first to collect his jaw from the floor. Even Kakashi had been distracted from his perverse little book long enough to wide-eye at the scene across the block- the bug-weilding Shino Aburame, dressed very casually, strolling along carelessly, with an enticingly dressed Sakura clinging to his arm. Bystanders would see the two exchange words, and Sakura giggle delightedly, while Shino chuckled lowly. They looked outwardly, quite at-ease and natural with one another. Outwardly.


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner

The restaurant was a mite fancier than Shino was used to. In fact, Shino had been casual all his life, so the odds of him ever dining at this establishment (outside of his current situation) were nonexistent. He was increasingly uncomfortable, until they were seated in a rather private booth in the back of the restaurant. The hostess was nonchalant about Sakura, but one look up into Shino's eyes, and suddenly the hostess was about providing premier service, which others who were awaiting a seat didn't fail to notice. The hostess, who was kind enough to drop her name to Shino only a dozen times (much to Sakura's dismay), seemed to notice Shino's discomfort, and guided the couple to the secluded table. Once there, he felt more at ease, no longer being the center of attention. The hostess bowed and complimented Shino, really it began to make Sakura a bit ill. When the third wheel was finally gone, Sakura stared across the table at Shino, who tried to smile.

"Well, we should have expected that." She grinning, "See? You're a cutie. She'd have sat down right here if I weren't around."

"I doubt that." Shino said. Still, he couldn't ignore the fact that women did stop and actually look at him now. The stares of one older wife waiting at the front of the restaurant with her husband was making him particularly uncomfortable. This sort of attention would get old, fast, which was a funny thought, considering he could remember himself thinking of how much he hated to be ignored in the past. And now with Sakura at his side gaining all the attention of every man within a ten mile radius, they'd never get any peace if not for the cozy booth they'd been given.

The waitress arrived to take their drink orders, and the games began again. The woman nearly forgot that Sakura was even there, and almost forgot to take her order. By the time drinks, then appetizers had been served, Sakura was tired of dealing with it, and Shino was feeling socially exhausted. He couldn't help but notice that Sakura was annoyed by the waitress, but even moreso that she seemed to glower whenever Shino responded to the waitress' flirting. That had to be a mistake, right?

"There's a cure for this." Sakura suggested as the waitress sashayed away. _"Who even does that?"_ Sakura thought. Sakura took a sip of her drink, which for all Shino could tell, was some sort of fruit punch spiked with liquor, and decorated with maraschino cherries. It had some fancy name, but no man he knew would ever order it. Except maybe Might Guy. He would order it loudly, and create a pose intended just for during enjoyment of said beverage as well. The edges of Shino's lips curled upward at the thought- he would have to be sure never to come here with Guy.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Shino answered her after a long moment, having gotten lost in his thoughts, amusing for once. He was popping a shrimp dipped in sauce in his mouth when Sakura stood, catching him off guard. Was she leaving? Had he done something wrong?

He realized quickly that he'd misjudged the situation as she moved to his side of the table and slid into the booth next to him, flush against him. He nearly choked, but managed to swallow his shrimp as she manipulated his arm until it was around her waist.

He didn't know what to say. What was there to say? There she was, leaning against him, in what might be the most low cut dress he'd ever seen her in. She slid one leg beneath his and locked his left ankle between her feet, smiling all the while. It was a crying shame for him that he didn't have his jacket collar and glasses to hide behind, because he was absolutely sure that his face was a glowing shade of crimson, and that his expression was one to behold indeed. Shino, in this state, would be a failure at poker.

"Now." Sakura said, "I want you to follow my lead. Got it?"

Shino swallowed. Hard. He didn't know what she meant by that, but he would soon learn. She seemed to wait until the waitress was in sight. Sakura burst into giggles and nestled her face in the crook of Shino's neck.

"Sweety, you are too much!" Sakura exclaimed. The waitress ventured nearer, pretending to be clearing the booth directly behind them. Sakura leaned up to whisper into Shino's ear, though loud enough for the waitress to hear, "You should really save some of that energy for tonight." Then she giggled again. With that said, the waitress made a swift exit of the vicinity, and they wouldn't see her again until it was time for the main course to be delivered.

Shino sat frozen in place as Sakura finished her fit of giggles, which had gone from being an act to a joyful response at the waitress' quick departure. As Sakura caught her breath, she looked to Shino, who was still bright red, and only then catching his own breath. It was then that Sakura seemed to realize what her actions had done to poor Shino.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." Sakura detangled herself from Shino, but still remained at his side, "That might have been a bit much, huh?"

Shino shook his head and settled back into the booth, glancing over at Sakura. She was gorgeous, and he didn't know what to do with her, considering their agreement. This was all supposed to be a chirade, but he'd watched her turn a bit green with envy as he responded to another woman's flirting. That couldn't have been his imagination, right? Particularly when she'd pulled out the big guns to make her statement clear. He tried not to dwell too much on the thought. But it wasn't lost on him that her reaction to the waitress was contradictory to their agreement and plans.

"I'm just not used to it, that's all." He was the one who needed a real drink. He'd order something when and if the waitress came back. Luckily, it wasn't long before she returned with his steak and her grilled chicken. It was a welcomed distraction, but he still ordered some saki, just to be on the safe side, and because Sakura hadn't moved from his side, he took a few drinks of it during dinner, just to take the edge off.

Sakura realized that she'd come on a bit strong. She'd have to beware her strategies in the future. And for that matter, wasn't the whole point of them going out to help make Shino more attractive to other females? Sakura shrugged to herself, chalking it up to the fact that the waitress wasn't on Shino's level. No, Shino needed a real catch, perhaps a skilled, lovely kunoichi. After all, he was a clan heir.

She glanced over to him. Kunoichi's were a rare breed, but with Shino's looks and a bit of training, he'd be quite worthy and capable of securing the love of any woman he chose to pursue. So it was all in good practice. Perhaps with a bit more practice and exposure, Shino would be less shy and more forward. Perhaps a lot of things.

They lingered at their booth after the meal to finish their drinks. Though it wasn't perhaps the best thing, the alcohol did make them more relaxed, and the conversation flowed more naturally. Shino learned about Sakura's family and childhood. He returned the favor, without revealing family secrets, of course. He didn't know that she'd been picked on as a child, or that she had an overbearing mother. All of those things had escaped his notice. He was, after all, a guy, and like most guys, the general things he knew about Sakura, or any girl, were limited to public knowledge of ranking and ninja scores. Then there were the baser bits of information, like how attractive she was, and not usually, but from his uncommon vantage, even he could take a guess at her actual bust measurements. Those were things he could catch Kiba, Choji and the like hem hawing about on a guys' night, but he never participated- he had little reason to. It was rude, ungentlemanly. He probably wouldn't have even thought of it if he hadn't had a few drinks.

But, damn she was beautiful. He had drank just enough to sneak a few glances at her, taking in new details each time. For instance, she had a few freckles- they were very faint and scattered, and he wouldn't have even been able to see them if he'd been wearing his glasses. Still, without his glasses, he couldn't chance longer glances at her without feeling awkward or alerting her to his stares. It was problematic because he wanted to stare at her without worrying about how he looked while doing so. Why did she have to be so damned attractive?

What Sakura had previously known about Shino was limited as well. She had no idea the hours he had to put into his training, or that his home life was relatively normal. As a young girl, Sakura had been scared to bits of the Aburame clan's area. It was off limits, and not just because they valued their privacy, but because Sakura wanted none to do with spiders and snakes and the lot of creepy crawlies, or whatever else lurked behind those walls. Looking back, her generalization was just like any other information that would be exaggerated by children, and used to pick on or bully others. They'd both felt some of that as children, he moreso than her, as the stigma attached to him as a bug-weilder had remained in tact into adulthood, wheras having a big forehead doesn't really matter past grade school.

Shino struck Sakura as someone with layers worth exploring, and not just his usual layers of clothes, though the thought made her blush ever-so-slightly. Shino was a good looking guy. The more she looked at him, the better he seemed, and she had to really concentrate on not staring at him. And the best part? He was a good guy. All those good looks and no ego, no extra huffuffle to deal with, no added drama. She had to admit that being around him was almost too comfortable. She could make a habit of it. Would that be a problem?

When the bill came, Sakura reached out for it, not thinking. But Shino snatched it from her and refused to let her see it. After a playful argument, she relented, finally allowing him to pay and tip, and they headed out. She felt a little awkward about it, but he was being proper. She hoped no girls decided to take advantage of him in the future, and hoped she remembered to remind him of this. But for the time being, she enjoyed her time with him.

It was nearly across town to Choji's home, and well past dark when they left the restaurant. Regardless, they decided to walk leisurely the way there. It was a mild evening with a clear sky, and it was easy to lose track of time walking and chit-chatting, so before they knew it they were at Choji's home, where the festivities were in full swing already. They ascended the steps and before they could ring the doorbell, on cue, Choji slung the door open and stared directly at them. He'd had several drinks, by the looks of him. He steadied himself on the doorframe, eyeing them for a long time.

Shino cleared his throat.

Sakura smiled vividly, "Hello, Choji! Sorry if we're a bit late!"

"Well... well.." He looked back and forth between them and continued, "Well, well, well. Well, I'll be damned. Look at the two of you. I didn't believe it when I heard it but Kiba... where'd Kiba go?" He looked behind him, "Oh, well! I see it wasn't an exaggeration.. come on in you two."

And so they did, into the fray.


	6. Chapter 6 The Party

The party was in full swing by the time Sakura and Shino arrived, and the looks many of their friends were giving them confirmed that rumors about the two of them were already flying, rumors that may have been laughed off if Sakura hadn't shown up in a little black trap of a dress attached to the arm of a Shino who was missing a few key pieces of clothing that he just so happened to never leave home without. Naturally, this triggered a predictable chain of events, and the house of Choji, which was mostly split into two large groups to begin with, would work to separate the two lovebirds and isolate them for questioning.

It started with Ino slyly slipping up next to Sakura, chirping an all-too-cheerful greeting and proclaiming the pink-haired woman her BFF before pulling her away from her date and into the bar and kitchen area. Shino found a heavy arm around his shoulder as Choji chuckled something generic about women being women and leaving them to their chattering, and guided Shino to the group of guys in the sofa area.  
Sakura didn't want to be separated from Shino, though. In that moment, she realized how comfortable she'd been all evening, and how warm and cozy she had been at his side. She didn't have to worry about any crazy antics from him, and she could be herself and have fun. Plus, he was gorgeous, and she found herself staring frequently, hoping he wouldn't notice her awkward fascination with his eyes. She didn't want any of that to end, and was seriously regretting even coming to the party at this point. But he didn't really want to just spend time with her, right? He wanted to mingle with others, maybe find a serious girlfriend along the way. Well, that was the plan, wasn't it? Or did he really want a chance with Sakura? Sakura tried not to think too hard about it.

Shino wasn't much different in his feelings- Sakura had shown him such wonderful company. She'd freely gotten close to him, shown him affection and care, disregarding completely that he was a bug wielder. She wasn't grossed out at all. He felt he could be honest and open with her, he could let her in. He would have let her in even more if not for present company. She was drop-dead gorgeous in that dress, he didn't even have words for how she made him feel this evening. He couldn't let his eyes linger or his thoughts wander much, or he'd be in trouble with her, that was certain. He'd never had a night light this one, and he didn't want it to end. As she was pulled away, he mentally kicked himself for letting them be separated. He felt a chill at his side at her absence, and wondered why they'd come to this ridiculous party when they could have simply spent time together. But would she really want to spend more time alone with the bug-wielder? He was awkward and probably wouldn't be able to keep her entertained anyhow. Alone with her, she'd realize how boring he seemed, and his slim chances with Sakura would likely dissipate to nothing, right? That was a depressing thought, so Shino tried to distract himself from it.

Ino treated Sakura to a stool at the bar counter, center to several of their comrades, and slipped to the other side only to mix a fruity alcoholic beverage that her best friend would love to drink down quick. Sakura was wise to Ino's obvious prerogative, and eyed her warily. Ino tried to smile through it, sliding the drink across to Sakura, who continued to stare until Ino shrugged, "What? You some extra cherry in that?"  
"I know what you're doing." Sakura didn't intend to allow Ino's concoction to win. Besides, she'd already had a few drinks, and it wouldn't take much for Sakura to get real talkative and emotional, as she always seemed to do when knocking back mixed drinks, and Ino always mixed the most delicious drinks. The drink in question was the best Sakura had seen Ino come up with in a while, a pretty pink color that very nearly matched Sakura's own hair color, the liquid riddled with ice cubes and maraschino cherries. But Sakura had watched long enough to see how much vodka went into that tall glass- Ino was getting strait to the point, in her own way.

"Why do you have to be difficult all the time. It's just a drink." Ino insisted.

"Right. But I'm not talking." Sakura smirked at her friend's pout.

As if on cue, Tenten slid her stool closer to Sakura and leaned over to steal away her drink, "If she doesn't want it, I'll have it." And just like that, Sakura's pretty pink mixed drink was gone as Tenten spun to face a perpetually flustered Hinata, who couldn't help but keep glancing from Shino to Sakura, then back again, periodically. "Wow, that's delish." Sakura could hear Tenten say. And damned if Sakura didn't really want that drink. Unfortunately, Ino could read her like a book, and had a duplicate prepared in no time flat, more potent than the first.  
Let the games begin, Ino grinned as Sakura finally relented and took the glass, sipping at the sweet alcoholic contents, gingerly at first. But the tastiness of the drink was overwhelming, and Sakura found herself drinking it down more quickly than she'd intended.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Shino was having the most difficult time trying to watch Sakura out of the corner of his eye, while the fellas, who had all had several drinks already, were cracking jokes and telling stories over poker, stories that ranged from absurdly hilarious, to outright pornographic in nature. Stories to which Shino decided it would be okay to have a shot of saki to. He didn't notice much how his cup was automatically refilled by Choji after it was emptied.

Some of the girls (Ino and Tenten, namely) offered over distasteful glances in the boys' direction as Choji erupted into great, tactless guffaws that overpowered all the other male laughter in the room, all over some offhand remark Shikamaru had made about a recent mission.

Apparently there was some disagreement about mission roles between Sai and Lee during a three-nin espionage pass-through a nearby town that required one of the two of them to appear betrothed to Tenten. The mission would have been a complete failure if Tenten had not funneled some liquor into an unsuspecting Lee and made a convincing public scene that turned entirely too intimate for the setting. About a month later, Ino had been casually drinking with Sai, who knew not his own limits, and unwittingly picked some key details from the boy. A few drinks deeper, and Ino had acquired from Sai sketches and a map of the entire scenario.

The laughter grew only louder as Lee sunk into his seat in obvious embarrassment, his normally pale face aflame. Sai simply shrugged, not wired to understand his error, or to care, while Shino counted himself lucky not to have been off on such a mission ever- it wasn't his dish, either, what with his inexperience. It was often a grievous thing when all of the particularly qualified shinobi were out when a mission needed filling. All shinobi have strong suits and weak points- sex and delicate social situations just so happened to be a weakness for both Sai and Lee, the only age appropriate male shinobi available when the mission came up. Shino wouldn't know what to do in a situation like that, either, as without true experience, being a convincing couple was beyond his capacity. The thought of being sent off on that sort of mission with Sakura made Shino's heart rate rise exponentially.

Just when he allowed his gaze to rest directly upon Sakura, she reached up, tucking a stray strand of pink hair behind her ear, and glancing to him, just for a moment, before offering up her emptied glass to be refilled by Ino, defeated. Shino suddenly and awkwardly downed another cup of saki, gaining the attention of his comrades, who had stopped playing poker long since, and were apparently privy to his thought processes.

It was right about then that Kiba plopped down right across from Shino, obscuring his view of Sakura. The guy had a wry grin on his face as he inhaled deeply, then licked his lips, "So, what's the deal with you and Sakura all of a sudden?"

If he didn't know any better, Shino would have thought that the group had rehearsed their methods for extracting information from him and Sakura. Shino sighed and relaxed back into his seat, trying to appear nonchalant, while Kiba simply continued to grin at him expectantly. Lee had taken up conversation with Shikamaru, who undoubtedly was continually alert of all the happenings within Choji's household. Choji himself tried to appear only mildly interested in what Shino might have to say, while refilling the table with fresh bowls of chips, dip, popcorn, and various other snack foods that weren't at all healthy, as per Choji's usual tastes.

"Not much." Shino shrugged gently, and Kiba quirked a brow. Shikamaru continued to placate Lee by responding to the conversation with nods and "uh huh"s, and Lee was most grateful that the conversation had moved away from his mission with Sai and Tenten.

'If you say so, Shino." Kiba nodded gently, then sniffed the air lightly, pointing at his own nose before leaning across the coffee table and speaking in a low tone directed at Shino, "But the nose never lies... and you have her scent all over you. I don't think it would be as prevalent if you weren't as .. close." Shino's face reddened instantly and Kiba smirked triumphantly, then looked in Sakura's direction, speaking a little louder, so that the other guys could hear, "And that dress." Kiba whistled low, "That's not an everyday thing, I think we'd have noticed..."

Shino glanced to Sakura, who was thankfully engrossed in her conversation with the girls, or else she would have noticed when Choji, Lee, and Sai all looked her way conspicuously. Shikamaru deigned not to do so, as he was already facing Sakura and had been getting an eye full all during the previous portion of the conversation.

It was true- her dress wasn't an everyday dress. And while she was seated on the high stool at the kitchen bar counter, the hemline seemed to rise perhaps more than it did at the restaurant exposing a generous portion of thigh. Shino looked away, trying not to break a sweat. The others chose only to look away when Ino looked up and shot them a glare- oh, how their communal lewd stare must have appeared. Thankfully, Ino was the only witness to it.

Choji took a deep breath and poured another round of saki, "It's a good thing Naruto's not here on this particular evening." He thought aloud, and the entire circle of men heartily agreed. Of course Naruto would have seen Sakura in that dress, and in attendance with Shino, and he would have had a farm all over Choji's party. Nobody wanted that.

Sakura thought she fared well with the girls as their conversation drifted over their latest accomplishments, missions, and what the'd acquired shopping. However, the noises and looks the men offered while conversing proved too much to ignore, and after Sakura had downed a few of Ino's specialty drinks, mixed specifically to mask the amount of liquor within them, the attack began, and it was a group effort.

"So, Sakura. I see you're out and about with Shino tonight.." Tenten ventured.

Sakura shrugged, sliding an empty glass back across to Ino for the third time already. "Yeah, we had dinner."

Ino quirked a brow. "So you just met up for dinner? You look dolled up. And he looks... well, he looks uncharacteristically hott."

Sakura laughed lightly and shrugged again, "I guess he does."

"Kudos to you for getting him to come up out of that ridiculous coat he always wears. And the glasses. His eyes are stunning." Ino squinted as she looked over Shino from a distance, making no secret of her stare.

Tenten nodded in agreement, "Yeah... who knew that under all those layers ... was that."

Hinata glanced Shino's way, and quickly averted her gaze, blushing intensely. The boy was striking, even she would be a fool to deny that. "Mhm," was all she could muster.

Sakura sighed, suddenly feeling a growing anger within her. Suddenly they were all noticing him, as planned, but it wasn't his looks that should be attracting them, right? "He's a good, sweet guy, so stop eyeing him like he's a piece of meat."

"Sweet?" Ino seemed to perk, the corners of her her lips curling upward ever-so-slightly, "Do tell more about this sweetness.."

Tenten and Hinata seemed taken aback by Sakura's response to their appraisals of Shino. They watched Sakura quietly.

"He's.." Sakura tried to concentrate, "He does a lot more for this village than you know. And he's self-sacrificing, and a gentleman, and he's..." Sakura blinked, realizing that she shouldn't have been so greedy with the drinks. It was really hard to form sentences. "He's more than a pretty face." She said finally.

Ino, as if rewarding Sakura, slid a glass of water across to her pink-haired friend. Sakura accepted the water- it was a great idea at this point.  
"Well, we all know he's a good guy." Ino nodded, "But now we know he's got more going on than we supposed before. Are you two dating now, or something?"

Sakura almost choked, "Dating?" She should have expected this, after all. It was all part of the plan, wasn't it? They were sort-of dating but not exactly, right? It was just a little test run and practice round with a side of bringing Shino into the light of the dating world as a candidate, and a pinch of seriously giving him a chance, right? Sure it was a lot of things, and Sakura herself had been caught up in some moments with Shino recently. She wasn't exactly sure what to call them, and she certainly wasn't sober enough to make anything sound convincing.

"Uh, yeah? I mean, are you guys making a thing out of this, or is it a one-off?" Ino continued, nonchalantly, and completely ignoring the look of utter chaos on Sakura's face. She took it a step further, "Because I need to know, now that he's been elevated to hottie status." Ino grinned, batted her eyes, and peered over at Shino. "You seem surprised that I asked, so I'm gonna go with no, you're not dating."

"But..." Sakura, quick, think of something! "I thought you didn't like bugs!" Sakura barely managed.

Tenten and Hinata sipped at their drinks, staying silent on the subject, feeling the tension rise to suffocating levels just as Ino rose from her seat to saunter around the bar, "Mm. But I like cuties more than I dislike bugs." She waved at Sakura as she walked over to the group of guys. Sakura nearly fell from her stool, but Tenten's arm slipped around Sakura's waist to steady her drunken friend.

"Calm down, Sakura. She's just testing the waters, you know Ino.." Tenten reassured, hoping Sakura would keep her cool. "Right Hinata?"  
"Oh.. um, right?" Hinata's response lacked confidence as they watched Ino slip into the circle of men lounging on the sofas.

Ino squeezed onto the sofa between Shino and Sai, who obliged and made room for. "Hello, boys," She nearly purred. She could feel Sakura's death glare from across the room, but chose to ignore it as best she could.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, Lee bit his lip and eyed Ino cautiously, Chogi sighed but then smiled again to his guests, Sai stared sideways at Ino and took another shot of saki, and Shino did his best to ignore Ino as she leaned in to compliment him on his new look, with an almost sickeningly sweet tone. "Shino, you're looking good all of a sudden... trying out a new look? I like it. It suits you." Ino ran a finger down the sleeve of Shino's shirt and leaned against him lightly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes again. He'd seen this all before, so many times he'd lost had Choji. Usually this sort of behavior was reserved for missions involving seduction. It was simply too much when directed at their dear comrade, Shino.

"Um. Thanks. Yeah, I guess." Shino responded, and glanced to Sakura, who looked less than amused, then he turned his gaze on the floor. What else could he do? He couldn't save himself, really. He was thankful that he'd had a few more drinks, or else he'd probably have done or said something awkward by now. Maybe if he just played it cool and didn't make a big deal about her, she'd get bored and go away.

Kiba eyed Ino suspiciously, and when she shot him a sidelong knowing look, he grinned vividly and hopped up, "Well, I guess it's my turn to tend the bar!" And off he went, making a b-line to Sakura. He hopped up onto the bar stool next to her, which distracted her enough to tear her death glare away from Ino.

"Deal." Shikamaru said, passing the freshly shuffled deck of cards to Lee.

Lee obliged, eyeing Ino. She shook her head gently, passing on the opportunity to join the game. And she hooked an arm through Shino's as he took his cards to examine them, pressing her breasts against his arm. She leaned in for a closer look at his cards, her face close to his. She acted well enough not to make a face at his cards, and he appeared too distracted to care.

"You know," Kiba said, leaning in close to Sakura, "If you were looking for a boy toy, there are plenty who are more experienced, and willing. I could point you in the right direction." He gave a thumbs up and pointed the thumb at himself, then wiggled his eyebrows at Sakura, and she glared at him, along with Tenten. Hinata just frowned.

"Oh... was that not hot?" Kiba asked, uncertain.

Tenten shook her head. Embarrassed for him.

"I guess I missed the mark, then. Listen, I have no idea what's really going on here," he admitted, "but it looks like Ino has entered the playing field, and that can't mean anything good."

"It's okay," Sakura said, finally. "I mean, we just went on a date, that's all. We're not official or anything, nothing serious is happening here, so... nothing to worry about, right?" Wasn't she telling the truth? Nothing was happening between them, really. They were friends who'd gone on a date. And per he plan, his arrival with Sakura had gained him some social attention from another female. He'd probably be bored with Sakura, anyhow. Shino was an heir to a clan, what would he ever do with a nobody like Sakura, seriously? She had no lineage, and sure, she was an excellent healer and had an elevated kunoichi status... but that wasn't enough. All in all, she was a silly girl, a bit of a wreck, and a late bloomer. Talented, high-class guys like Shino shouldn't settle. Sakura suddenly felt depressed and lonely. After all, she had nobody at all. She'd been single for how long now? Aside from some flings... a long while. Several years since anything substantial.

Kiba frowned. She sounded uncertain, herself. Sakura's expression had gone from anger at Ino and her antics, to a calm acceptance, and almost sadness. Kiba decided that it had to be the liquor, as Sakura wasn't often so easily defeated. He'd personally seen her beat others into submission to have her way. What gives, he thought. Sakura glanced in Shino's direction one more time before spinning her bar stool to face the bar again. She sipped at her water, hoping to sober up just a bit so she could eventually make the trek home.

Tenten and Hinata wandered off to the porch area, while Sai and Shikamaru had dropped out of poker to join them. Kiba and Sakura were left at the bar, while Shino, Ino, Choji, and Lee were left in the sitting room.

"What's up?" Kiba said, spinning to join Sakura at the bar. "You're usually more upbeat, or aggressive, or something..." Kiba questioned. "It's not like you to roll over at an obvious challenge from someone, particularly not Ino."

Sakura laughed lightly, "It's nothing. I had a few too many drinks. I'll drink this water and I'll feel better enough to hopefully walk home. I couldn't care less what he does... or what they do."

"Ino, cut it out already." Choji stared over at the girl. Most of the group had seen flat through Ino's little charade as she tried to get a rise out of Sakura while testing Shino. Ino looked away from Shino to Choji, who nodded his head back in the direction of Sakura. Sakura was not even looking their way, seeming completely unconcerned! Ino snorted as she beheld Sakura socializing instead with Kiba, rather than paying attention to Shino and Ino. She detached herself from Shino, and rose to make her exit to the porch. The game was no longer fun.  
Shino breathed a sigh of relief as Ino removed herself from the vicinity. Choji smiled reassurngly at his friend.

"Okay, show them." Lee requested, and so they did.

Lee presented two pair, Choji presented a stright flush, and Shino grinned as he laid down a royal flush.

Choji grunted, "That was the best hand I've had in weeks... I can't believe it. You lucky jerk." He shook his head, but still smiled. He didn't glance back at Sakura, but the gleam in his eye hinted at a second meaning to his words.

Lee laughed, "That was my best hand in some time, too. Some guys just have it all." Lee's expression changed as he looked from Shino to Sakura across the room, who was rising from the bar with help from Kiba. Lee still thought the world of Sakura, his first crush. He'd never bee 100% over her, he was sure. It was particularly hard not to stare at her just now, in that little black dress that dreams were made of. Lee deemed himself a gentleman, however, and turned his gaze back to the table, busying himself with collecting the playing cards.

"Thanks for a good game, guys." Shino stood, "But it's been a long night and I think I'll be heading out." He would have suggested that he'd be collecting Sakura, but it seemed Kiba was in the process of doing so, and it was Shino's prerogative to swoop in quickly to prevent losing his walk home.

Choji nodded, "Good game," and filled his mouth with a handfull of chips from the coffee table bowl.

"Have a good night, my friend." Lee offered, feeling just a bit of jealousy towards Shino.

Ino stood amongst her friends, but never really joined the conversation. Shikamaru and Tenten were in some heated debate about which projectile weapons can fly more quickly with less detection. Tenten spoke from experience and judging by how she wields, while Shikamaru made an argument based purely on physics and math. The conversation went South quickly, and Hinata tried to calm the pair as they argued it out, tromping around the corner of the wrap-around porch and out of sight.

Ino slipped onto the porch swing in front of the dining room window, and Sai, whom she'd barely acknowledged all evening, slipped onto the swing next to her. She quirked a brow- it wasn't uncommon for him to approach her solo, but he always had something insulting or ridiculous to say. She expected this time to be no different.

"Is something on your mind, Sai?" She asked softly, leaning back and stretching her arms back. Her neck and back made consecutive popping noises. Sai regarded her.

"There are always things on my mind." He admitted, watching as she brushed back her ponytail.

"Oh yeah? Which thought made you sit here?" She questioned.

"Beauty." He said, simply. Ino nearly fell from the swing. He was setting her up, she knew it. She could feel her anger welling up. He was going to call her ugly in some underhanded way again.

"Go on." She waited.

"It's not just a physical trait." He stated, and she narrowed her eyes on him. He continued, "There's a beauty to words, poetry, song. And there's beauty in behavior."

She could feel it coming, "So?"

"It's just that you were exceptionally _ugly_ tonight."

And there it was, the Sai that made her want to ball up her fist, just as she was doing. The Sai that made her rear back that same fist threateningly, then take aim. He didn't seem to notice, as he'd looked away, out towards the open sky.

"You make me feel something that I don't feel anywhere else." He said quickly enough to delay himself a beating. His words caused her to hesitate, and drop her fist.

"I don't completely understand it. All I know is that there's far more beauty in your natural smile, and when you're doing something kind, rather than trying to get under someone's skin." Even Sai had seen through her. Hell had frozen over, surely. Ino sat in silence, utterly speechless. She couldn't find the words. He looked to her, and smiled, while she gawked at him for a long moment.

"I think I'll be going..." Sakura said, rising from her seat at the bar, unsteadily.

Kiba rose to steady her, gripping her arm lightly and draping an arm around her waist. She stiffened at the contact, causing him to frown and release her only once he was sure she had her footing. But in those heels, he was sure it wouldn't be long before someone would need to catch her, and he intended to be there in case nobody else was.

"If you need a walk home, Sakura, I'll be glad to, you know. No funny business." Kiba offered, holding up his empty hands. "I wouldn't want our loveliest konoichi to go unescorted this late at night."

Sakura smiled, relaxing, "I think I can make it on my own. But thank you."

Sakura stumbled, and Kiba hesitated to help her, just as a strong arm slid around her midsection more naturally, and she was pulled against what felt like a toned chest beneath a very soft material. She inhaled his scent, recognizing it, although she'd never thought much about it. He had a sort of woodsy wine scent to him, and a hint of mint. She felt safe.

"That won't be necessary. This date isn't over." Shino announced, far more confident than he felt. Kiba grinned and backed away as Shino guided Sakura to the door.

"G'night guys!" She waved drunkenly at Choji and Lee, who could only smile and wave back as Shino and Sakura exited.

"That was really weird." Choji stated.

"Mhm." Lee managed, not really wanting to think about what just happened.

They could hear Shikamaru and Tenten arguing somewhere around the house- Choji considered that he may need to go and quiet them down, lest they wake the neighbors.

"Not nearly as weird as that, though." Kiba piped in, sitting on the back of the couch. Choji crained his neck and Lee looked up.

There on the other side of the dining room window, was Sai, sitting calmly on the swing, facing Ino, who was sitting on her knees, facing the boy. With her hands on his cheeks, she had leaned in for a kiss that had turned serious. Either Sai had some experience (which was highly doubtful), or he was a fast learner.

Choji choked on a chip and Lee had to catch his jaw as it dropped at the sight before them. They quickly averted their gazes, and Kiba laughed.

Choji looked to his saki, "The liquor is bad! No more liquor!" And he tossed the glass aside, exasperated.


	7. Chapter 7 Liquor Talks

Shino and Sakura both thought that the cool night air would help them to clear their heads, but they were wrong. If their situation at Choji's had been tense and awkward, being alone afterwards was tenfold so. Shino cleared his throat several times, unable to form words. Sakura bit her lip, leaning against Shino heavily, relying on him mostly for support in her drunken state, or so she'd let herself believe.

Sakura had been right about Ino, though even the pink-haired woman was shocked at how quickly and accurately her prediction came to fruitation. The blonde woman had been all over Shino in no time flat, and Sakura hadn't even known how to respond. Actually, Sakura wasn't even sure she should intervene, after all, wasn't it the main goal of bringing Shino into the social light to help him find a potential mate? Sakura by his side would certainly bring the spotlight his way, but also having Ino outwardly doting on the bug-wielder would increase that attention exponentially. Sakura's heart sank at the thought of Shino garnering the attention of more women.

She couldn't help but feel let down and betrayed, after all, she and Shino had been on a date that evening, right? Was it a real enough date for her to be upset at how easily he'd been distracted by Ino? And why did it always have to be Ino, her so-called friend who always managed to get under Sakura's skin in such a way?

Sakura hated to admit it to herself, but Ino certainly had more going on in the way of bloodline than Sakura did. Ino's father was famous, after all, and Ino had inherited much from him. Bloodlines were so important in the ninja world, and always seemed to dominate the matchmaking decisions regarding high clan members. In Sakura's eyes, she had no chance of competing like this with Ino. Sure, Sakura had the looks to compete, but she definitely didn't have the history or bloodline to boast.

As they walked towards Sakura's home in silence, Shino regarded Sakura and her expressions while she was deep in thought about something that seemed to trouble her. He idly wondered what it could be, after such a nice dinner and eventful party. He was rather glad to have cut out of the party after just a few hours being there, as he was much more comfortable with just Sakura.

The thought startled him, but he chalked his newfound comfort up to being away from their friends. The party was fine and all, sure, but he wasn't prepared to answer questions about himself and Sakura. Meanwhile, he was growing increasingly annoyed by how the guys looked at Sakura, and though he tried to play the gentleman, even Shino had to admit that dress was quite the number on her. It accentuated all of her roundest features, making it impossible for Shino to keep his gentlemanly train of thought. It occurred to him that he didn't want to share that view with anyone else, and he felt greedy, and a bit guilty for looking at her that way. Still, he'd be a fool not to appreciate what was before him. After all, he might never get another opportunity to be alone with her while she was... was..

Sakura looked up at Shino and he glanced away, trying desperately not to blush. She was simply too much for his senses to take, and she'd just caught him staring down at her, beginning to wonder just what it would be like to peel that dress from her shoulders, and what her lips felt like, and what her delicate neck would taste like, were he to plant kisses there as well. The material was flimsy, it would give easily to futher tugging to reveal her perfectly rounded breasts, and nearly spannable waistline, where he predicted he could spend limitless time worshipping her body far before ever considering taking her for his own. Why are you having so much trouble keeping your thoughts in line, bug boy! Get a grip! He scolded himself internally.

Sakura, having noticed his sudden glance away, furrowed her brow. Was he staring at her because she'd had a few to many to drink? Was he ashamed? She detached her arm from his and began to walk ahead on her own. The action startled him, but reluctantly he released her, only to quicken his pace to remain at her side.

"Hey... is something wrong?" He questioned, trying not to let his eyes wander, or his voice crack. What was he, a prepubescent teenager?

"Nope. Nothing at all. Not a think." She stated simply. It took some real concentration for her to walk across the cobbles in those shoes without falling.

Shino regarded her with disbelieving eyes, and she avoided his gaze.

"I don't believe you." He stated simply, not wanting to beat around the bush if something had upset her. "You can tell me, it would help me out a lot. I'm no good at this." He admitted, sure she already knew how lost he was.

"I'll say." She simply agreed, and quickened her pace still, though she struggled not to trip or stumble at every third or fourth step.

Shino blinked, following along, "Wait, Sakura. I'm not sure what's happening here." He was being honest, and hoping to hell she hand't caught him ogling her, or making a lewd face. He wasn't used to being without his jacket and glasses, so he certainly couldn't account for what expressions he might have worn while thinking about things he probably shouldn't have been thinking about.

Sakura seemed to ignore him as they rounded the block onto her street. Shino followed her for what seemed like an eternity, while it was only half of a block. They approached her steps, where she turned to face him, tripping over her own feet, and he was there to catch her, steady her. She shrugged free of his grasp, and his arms fell to his sides, while hers came up to wrap around her arms. He watched her cautiously.

"You had fun tonight?" She asked, staring at the ground.

"Of course I had a good time.. it was the best night I can recall having." He admitted, unsure of where this was going, considering her mood. She seemed... angry for some reason.

"Seems like you did. Ino seemed to enjoy your company well enough." She almost spat. Was it his imagination, or were her eyes welling up with tears?

"Woah, wait. Ino? She was just being .. well, Ino. You can't possibly think.."

"That she likes you? She was all over you." Sakura recalled, sighing, "And you seemed pretty okay with that."

Shino blinked, shaking his head, holding up his hands in his defense, "It was really awkward! I didn't ask for that.." He glanced around, noticing a small group of citizens walking up the opposide side of the roadway. Lowering his voice, he looked back to Sakura pleadingly, "Can we talk about this inside?"

Sakura looked to the approaching group, then nodded to him. She was starting to feel like she was putting too much stock into Ino's behavior, and judging by Shino's response, he was putting much less stock into it. Sakura thought for a moment that maybe she was overreacting. After all, was this even a real date?

Sakura sighed, "Listen, I think it's the liquor talking." She moved to unlock the door, which took some effort. Once inside, she kicked off her shoes next to the door and stepped onto the plush carpet with a sigh. Shino shut the door behind him, watching her.

"Ino got me with those fruity drinks again, and I might not be making sense." She moved to the livingroom area and unceremoniously plopped onto the sofa. Shino slipped his shoes off and moved to the livingroom, intending to collect his jacket from the arm of the sofa, but Sakura was leaning against it, with her bare legs draped across the sofa. To him, it seemed like miles and miles of legs, and he didn't know how to respond to them.

Sakura had closed her eyes, and appeared to be dozing, until she spoke again, "I think I need some water." She started to sit up, and felt Shino's hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get it, you relax." To his surprise, she obliged and sunk back into the sofa as he moved off into the kitchen to pour two glasses of water.

"So, tell me what's on your mind." He heard her mumble, and he hesitated to respond. What kind of a question was that? What could possibly be on his mind with such a beautiful woman stretched out across the sofa?

He returned to the sofa with two glasses, offering her one. She peered up at him through half-lidded eyes, and he realized that he needed much more cold water to cope with that sort of stare from her.

"I enjoyed dinner." He stated.

She nodded gently, taking the glass of water from him and sipping at it carefully. She moved her feet from the end of the sofa, making room for him. He took the hint, sitting down, and found her calves and feet propped upon his lap, her toenails painted a sparkling pale pink. "And?" She probed. She was still quite drunk, but at least her anger had ebbed, and she seemed simply relaxed and chatty.

"I've been enjoying your company. You're quite a date." He sipped at his water, trying not to enjoy the new perspective his seat at the end of the sofa gave him. He waited until her eyes fluttered shut before he allowed his gaze to travel up her legs and thighs. He could even see the lace edge of black panties peeking out from beneath the hem of her skirt. He carefully, purposefully placed one hand on the arm of the sofa, and commanded it to stay there, while the other hand held the glass of water, as he sipped it away. His gaze moved up to her slender tummy, where the dress had gathered, then to her breasts, which rose and fell with every soft breath she took. He felt that familiar hardening between his legs, but couldn't seem to find the motivation to extract himself from being her footrest. He grasped that almost empty glass and sofa arm for dear life- if he touched her, he'd lose it, he just knew he would.

"Am I? There are prettier dates to be had in Konoha, you know." She stated, matter of factly, to which Shino shook his head.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all evening." He admitted, and she laughed at his response, rolling to her side and curling her legs back up towards her body, breaking contact, much to his relief. Much to his relief at least until he took in the generous view of her bottom that the new position gave him- those black panties being comprised mostly of lace.

There was a long pause of silence, and once again he thought perhaps that she'd dozed off, until her eyes fluttered open, and she met his gaze. "You know, you're incredibly good looking... I can understand why a woman would have trouble keeping her hands off of you." She bat her eyes a few times before closing them again, finishing with, "A girl would be crazy not to want you."

He was shocked and frozen for several seconds before averting his gaze and sitting strait up. That was the liquor talking, right? That was a little too close for an invitation for his comfort, and he realized just how close to the brink he was in all of this. Shino placed his glass on a side table, "I think it's time I headed home."

Sakura started to sit up, but sighed defeatedly and settled back down. "More's the pity.." She mumbled, eyes closed. She was simply too drunk and comfortable to get up.

"I'll let myself out. See you again, soon, Sakura." He stated, trying not to look at her. I lesser man wouldn't have walked away, he realized. This test was almost more than he could handle. If she'd asked him to stay, he wouldn't have been able to deny her. If he'd touched her, he wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself any longer.

It took all of his willpower to stand up, and after saving her empty water cup and placing it next to his, he collected his eye glasses from the side table and eyed his jacket, which had a particularly beautiful young woman sprawled across it. Lucky jacket, he thought painfully, and slipped out the front door, careful to lock it behind him.


End file.
